Together
by wasurenaisweetheart
Summary: It's a short story about Michiru and Haruka. It has romance and the couple face a bit of stuff going on.


Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand as she slept. She saw her long aqua hair streaming down her chest. Michiru seem pale, skinnier than usual and very tired. Haruka noticed a young woman walk in the room. She brought in a cart and which contained food and medicine.

"Hello Miss, I brought her food and medicine. Once she wakes up please be sure she takes it." the blonde nurse ordered.

Haruka nodded and watched the nurse step out. She turned back to Michiru and ran her finger around her face caressing her pale face. "How did it come to this.."she whispered has a tear drop ran down her face.

**Flashback**

"Haruka wake up!"

Haruka prowled closer to the bed, calculating the slumberer's even breaths. Upon reaching the edge of the bed, the blonde grinned to herself. "Why must you wake me up this early" she joked. She rubbed her eyes and turned to the aqua haired girl sleeping next to her. "We have to go to the doctor today."

Haruka chuckled and nodded. She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going" said Haruka, sleepily. Haruka took a deep breath, putting her hand through her sandy blonde hair. ''I hate going to the doctors.'' Haruka whispered.

"What was that?" Michiru asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Haruka sat up and got out of bed. "I'm hitting the shower now, would you like to join me?"Haruka smiled briefly.

"I will have to decline, considering I have to clean up before we leave.'' Michiru's voice sounded

"Alright then.." Haruka stated. She walked over to the bathroom and turned the water on. She stripped naked and placed her clothes on the hanger by the door. She checked the water and noticed it was warm enough. 'We've been going to the doctor a lot, all we want is a child.. why does it have to be so hard.' The water hit her head and ran down her body. After a few minutes she turned the water off and got out.

Michiru was making some tea as she cleaned the house. She didn't like having the house a mess, she knew she was ready to be a mother especially after having Hotaru. Hotaru had her own father so she couldn't stay with Michiru and Haruka for long. Michiru sat down on the black couch and pondered on a thought. 'I want to have a family of my own.. After Haruka actually confessing her love to me, it just made me want to give her a family.' For Haruka was like the wind, soft and gentle, yet hard to tame.

She noticed the water turned off and stood up. She walked over to the kitchen and got two cups out. She poured the tea and place the cup on the counter. Haruka walked over to the kitchen and saw Michiru standing by the counter with a smile on her face. "Oh?" said Haruka, a smirk playing on her lips. Haruka wrinkled her nose as she took a sip from the decorated teacup. Haruka looked over to Michiru. "What's going on?"

Michiru giggled and shook her head. "It's nothing I was just thinking back about some stuff.." Michiru felt a headache coming on. She rubbed her temples and glared at the cause of her discomfort.

"You ready to have a child.. again?"

Michiru walked closer to her and wrapped her arms over Haruka's neck. Haruka pressed her lips against Michiru and gave her a small kiss. Michiru returned the gently kiss with a passionate one. Haruka broke the kiss and stared into those innocent eyes. Michiru turned to the boyishly cute woman with hurtful eyes. Haruka looked onto his lover nervously. And if not mistakin, with a little fear."Oy, Michiru, what's the matter?"

Michiru knew she couldn't hide the fear from Haruka, she knew her better than anyone. "I'm just a bit nervous about this. What if it fails again and I don't end up pregnant again?"

Haruka took the strands of hairs off her faces. Haruka closes her eyes and lets out a small sigh as she lifted her chin so that thier eyes could meet."You are the most important thing in the world to me. You know that. If it fails then we can do it again. I will be with you no matter what happens." The other finally gave up and smiled as she took the other womans hand into her own.

"Yeah, I forget that sometimes.."

Haruka laughed as she pulled Michiru closer to her."Come on, we still have some time before we go to the doctor."

Michiru grinned and responded. "Oh my.." She pulled the racer's face close to her own. Her tongue entered her mouth playing with Haruka's. Michiru broke the kiss. "We should eat before we go." A low growl came from the blonde's stomach. "You see" Michiru giggled and took things out so she could make something to eat.

Once they finished eating they got the car keys and head out. Haruka turned the alarm off then saw Michiru open the door. "I think we'll be on time", said Michiru kindly. Haruka got in and started the car. She started driving to the clinic and noticed Michiru staring out the window. She slowly got stretched out her arms and got Michiru's hand. She squeezed her and smiled. "Don't worry about it.."

Michiru smiled as she nodded.

After a few hours Michiru was now sitting in the doctors office with Haruka. The waited for the doctor to walk in and talk to them on what to do now. Michiru began to cough and covered her mouth.

"Sounds like you're getting sick."

"I'm fine.." Michiru assured her.

The doctor walked and shook their hands. "Hello I'm Ms. Kenoh, nice to meet you." She turned to Haruka and gave her a flirty smile. "So I assume you and your brother want to know about the what to do now"

Michiru shook her head and turned to Haruka. "No, actually me and my partner want to have a child and wondered if we should do something to higher the chances of the procedure actually working"

"Oh my I'm sorry, I didn't know, My apologize.." the doctor said sheepishly. "Well the procedure was done now all we have to do is wait. We insert the sperm and I'm sure third time is the charm."

Haruka chuckled and wrapped her arms around Michiru's shoulder."You see, nothing to worry about."

...

Two weeks went by and Michiru wondered whether it had worked or not. She had bought a pregnancy test but decided to wait till Haruka came home. She went to prepare some tea and reached out for the cup. She noticed a bruise on her arm and wondered how she had gotten it. She shrugged and served the tea. She had a sore throat that wouldn't go away, she felt a bit scared that she might catch a fever considering she might be pregnant. After an hour of waiting she decided to not wait for Haruka and just take the test. She ran to the bathroom and pulled down her underwear. She got the stick and lowered it as she peed on it.

"I'm sure she won't mind me not waiting." Michiru said anxiously. She set the stick on the sink and walked to her room. Michiru sat on the edge of the bed while she waited for the stick to show the result. She felt the room start to spin and her hands become sweaty. Before she knew it she had knocked out.

"Michiru.." someone whispered into her ear. "Wake up"

Michiru opened her eyes to see the tall blonde standing there. "H-Haruka?" she quickly realized she had to check on the results. She stood up and ran to the bathroom. Haruka ran behind her wondering what was going on. She stopped and saw Michiru drop something. "What is that?"

"I'm not pregnant... the procedure failed again.."

Haruka closed her eyes remembering how easy it was back then."Michiru... I love you, I know you want a family but maybe it's not meant to be. I want you by my side forever. You changed me, since that day I met you I knew you were the one. I d-don't like seeing you like this."

Michiru pushed Haruka off and walked back to the room. She got on the bed and laid back staring at the ceiling. The other girl wasn't doing much better. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, she sat and thought about the twos relationship. When they were friends, when they were senshi, fighting side by side, things were so much easier. The thought caused her heart to ache."Life without Haruka isn't worth living at all." She sat motionlessly as the tears began to fall.

Haruka walked casually into the bedroom the two shared and laid the overly elegant letter down in front of Michiru. "Do you remember when I gave you this letter? This was the day I was done with all the hiding. When I finally committed myself to you." Haruka stared at the ring on her finger. Remembering the day she had given Michiru that letter along with the promise ring. Michiru looked at the ring that was already on that special finger. She turned to Haruka and wiped the tears off. "I'm usually strong but I can't help it.. I'm sorry."

Haruka chuckled. "You can't always be strong, I promise you that when I need to I'll be strong for the both of us." she leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Now let's go to sleep."

Michiru nodded and saw how Haruka started to take of her shirt, preparing herself to sleep.

The next day Michiru woke up and felt her body a bit weak. She sat up and took the blankets off. She saw the bruise on her arm got a bit bigger and noticed the bruise on her leg. "Oh great another one." she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. 'I better go to the clinic to let them know it didn't work.' she thought to herself.

She quickly showered and finished changing. She tried to sneak away while Haruka slept. She knew Haruka hated going to the doctors so she decided to give her a break. She stared at the sleeping Haruka and giggled. Michiru wrote a note to Haruka letting her know where she would be and to not worry. She got the keys and headed out the door.

Haruka woke up to the sound of the door slamming. She lifted her head and looked around noticing no one was there. She got out of bed wondering where Michiru was until she saw the note on the counter.

_Haruka_

_I'm going to the doctors to inform them that Procedure didn't work. I decided to give you a break today, I'll be home soon._

_Love Michiru_

Haruka scratched behind her head and gave a simple shrug. She wondered what she was going to eat and noticed the only food she could make was a sandwich. She groaned and took out the stuff to prepare it. "Now I have to make my own food, I don't want to go out so fast food is out of the question." she told herself as she took the bread out. She prepared two sandwichs and headed for the couch. She turned the television on and noticed a race going on.

Three hours later Michiru got home and wondered why the doctors asked to get a blood sample. She opened the door and saw Haruka sleeping on the couch. "That's Haruka for you, lazy as can be." she giggled and headed to the couch. She ran her fingers through her hair and let her sleep. 'I should go to sleep, the house is clean and I feel a bit tired. I'll tell Haruka what happened once she wakes up.'

Haruka opened the door and saw Michiru in her bed, shaking, slightly sweating and she looked pale. "Michiru, what's wrong?" cried Haruka worriedly.

"H-Haruka?" uttered Michiru weakly "I feel dizzy…and my head hurts", replied Michiru weakly.

Haruka felt Michiru's forehead. You're getting a fever, let me get you some medicine", said Haruka concerned

"Oh , You're going to take care of me?" she teased. She felt very tired though, she soon fell asleep after taking the medicine. Haruka stayed by Michiru. "She looks beautiful when she sleeps." said Haruka as she stroked her soft hair.

A week went by and Michiru seem to still have the fever. Haruka convince herself it was her fault for not knowing how to get rid of the fever. She couldn't take care of the one she loved when she needed her. She felt a bit useless and wish Ami wasn't on her road trip with her school. She heard footsteps and turned to see Michiru standing there with a smile on her face. "I'll make something to eat." Michiru said quietly as she walked passed the blonde.

"Sh… you need to rest." Haruka smiled as she moved to eat some of the food prepared.

."I will, I will. I'm usually sleeping that we'r barely together awake." she mumbled. She got closer to Haruka and ran her finger down her chest. "We have had any.. alone time." she gave a wink and giggled.

Haruka got a light blush on her cheek as she heard that. "Well.."

Michiru got her from the wrist and pulled her into the bedroom. Michiru began to unbutton her shirt and began roaming Haruka's body with her mouth. "You're so beautiful," Haruka heard Michiru whisper.

A moan completely failed to pass her lips when Haruka felt one her lover's slender hands caress one of her breasts. Pleasure began mingling with her arousal, but softly, teasingly, almost maddeningly. Every gentle finger idly tracing a path across her soft flesh left a trail of flame across her skin. Michiru didn't spend very much time caressing her breasts and she soon felt her hand lazily moving down across her stomach until it came to rest on her hip. Haruka felt a bit puzzled by this as she felt Michiru's other hand placing itself on her other hip. With a veil of lust clouding her mind she didn't really understand why her lover would want to put her hands on her hips. Haruka groaned as her eyes fluttered open and her back arched upwards. Haruka placed her hands on Michiru's head and caressed the locks of hair between her fingers. Michiru caressed Haruka's thighs and nuzzled the tip of her nose against Haruka's clit. Haruka moaned and felt her orgasm wash away the sleepy feeling. She moaned and her legs quivered as her orgasm passed and Michiru crawled up to Haruka's face and kissed her deeply. Haruka moaned into the kiss and hugged Michiru as tight, and gentle, as she could. Their breasts were mushed together in a moment of love as Haruka and Michiru were locked in a passionately long kiss.

Haruka broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "I love you Michiru, I-I can't help it feeling.. Never mind." Haruka sat up and picked up the shirt from the floor. She couldn't tell Michiru she felt useless, that would mean she was showing weakness. 'If I tell any of this she will think less of me. I'm the one who's supposed to be strong for both of us..' she thought to herself.

Michiru let a sigh out and sat up. 'She's probably thinks I'm weak now. I've had this fever and I haven't help her much. I'm useless to her now and she's probably questioning out love..' She wasn't going to sit there and let Haruka slip away. She got out of bed and walked over to where Haruka was. She wrapped her arms around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. ''Penny for your thought?'' Haruka looked aside slightly, facing a young blue haired woman. Her hair color and color of her deep blue eyes resembled those of Luxuria but her face was softer, white as snow, smiling sweetly.

"It's nothing.."

Michiru sighed as if she had to think really hard about her next reply."Haruka, I don't want you to shut me out. I know I haven't been strong lately but I'm here for you. I love you."

''Don't say that.. I'm the one who hasn't been strong enough or useful in taking care of you.'' Haruka whispered while gazing at Michiru. "I love you and I'll stay with you for as long as I can. I don't want you to think less of me but at times I don't think I'm useful enough to take care of you. You always help me when I need you but I can't really do anything. I will never let you go even after death, I will always follow you wherever you go..You're the one Michiru, I know I saw that but there isn't any word to describe what I feel for you.."

The aqua haired girl just smiled speechless on what to say. It was the first time Haruka had ever spoken like this. She could never think less of Haruka for showing her true colors and expressing herself. "I love you and I want you with me forever. Haruka you changed my life and I'm glad I got the chance to be paired up with you. It gave me a chance to even talk to you. Y-You're everything I ever wanted."

Before Haruka could say anything the phone rang. "I'll go answer it." Haruka walked over to the phone as Michiru followed. "Moshi moshi?" She turned to Michiru while she heard the people on the other line talk. "Yes she lives here, that's my wife. What is it you want to tell her?" Haruka's eyes shot open as she turned to stared at the floor. "W-What? How do you even know!"

Michiru felt a bit worried to who could be calling and getting Haruka worked up. "Haruka, who is it?"

Haruka shifted her eyes towards Michiru and felt her hands begin to shake. "I-I'll let her know... thank you.." she hung up and for a few seconds she said nothing.

"Haruka, what's going on?" Michiru asked,

"It was from the clinic.. did you get a blood test?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. They wanted to check something and asked for a blood sample. Why?"

"Because the results came in.. Michiru.. y-you have leukemia.."

Michiru gasped and covered her mouth. Michiru stood poised, as if a bit of movement would disrupt the balance of the room. She then walked over to the couch pulling her legs up together and clutched them to her chest. Her eyes were red and damp as she looked up at the ceiling and spoke again. "I knew something was wrong ... I knew it.." Her voice was gentle and compassionate.

Haruka walked over to her pulled her hand close to her chest. "Michiru no matter what happens I'll be by your side. You will win this and I'll be right by your side the whole way. I'll give you the strength you need. I'll be whatever you need me to be!"

"Don't leave me," she cried. "I need you more than ever." Michiru clutched Haruka's shoulders, holding her steady.

"I won't ever leave your side," she whispered. "I'll protect you."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Haruka?"

Haruka turned to see Michiru awake now, she wiped the tears of and got closer to her. "I'm right here." She slipped her fingers between Michiru's and gave her a kiss. "You need to eat and take your medicine."

Michiru nodded and sat up. "How was it?"

"Well I th-"

"The first treatment was success."

Michiru and Haruka turned to the doctor walking in. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine considering the what's going on." Her cheeks were flushed a bright red, her lips a dark rosy pink. Even in this state she was beautiful. "I have someone her to take good care of me" she murmured.

The doctor chuckled and nodded. "Make sure to take your medicine, I'm sure you can beat this." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Haruka sat next to Michiru and smiled. "You know he's right.. you will beat this." Their lips met slowly, gently pressing and exploring until she wrapped her arms around her neck. When the kiss finally broke, Michiru smiled and nodded. "I know I will, you give me all the strength I need."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I was in Vegas and decided to write this after I someone I talk to found out she had leukemia. I guess you can say this is like a dedicated towards her. It's short and to the point I guess. I hope you guys like it.<strong>


End file.
